


subtext

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Innuendo, Secret Relationship, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have an entirely different conversation than the one Snow thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	subtext

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88793) by regina-mills. 



"I will always come for you."

"Excuse me?" Snow looks between Emma and Regina in confusion.

"I mean ‘back’, I’ll always come  _back_  for you. Got it, Regina?”

"Oh, yes, I  _got_  it… Emma.”

"Good."

"So, would you like to come?"

Snow’s “Huh?” matches Emma’s frown.

"To the mansion, dear. I need your help."

"With what?" Snow interrupts.

Emma turns to her mother as she steps toward Regina. “Henry’s birthday party. Y’know how she goes overboard for that kid. Gotta… bake a cake.”

Regina’s frown appears just as Snow’s frown of confusion subsides. She becomes eager. “I can help.”

"You cannot help," Regina says. "I only need one person around to lick… my kitchen, to lick… my spoons. We had better go now, Emma. We have only two hours before Henry gets home."

"I’m on top of it, Regina."

“ _I’m_  on top, Emma. Just follow.”

Emma hurries after Regina, leaving Snow confused, almost certain there was an entirely different conversation going on, but she had no idea what it might have been.

Then she remembers: Henry’s birthday is in April. It’s September.

###


End file.
